You Think You Know It All
by XxKandiCoolxX
Summary: Mickie James Returns to WWE but it's Not what she expects. But will the One and Only Dean Ambrose make her feel better or Worse. Maybe Seth Roman or John could fix everything who knows? Contains : Betrayal Love & Un-Predictableness.
1. Returning

**Disclaimer I dont own WWE and Im not offliated woth it yet...Follow me on twitter XxKandiCoolxX PS Im sorry about the stories I didnt update I have no clue what to do with them yet.**

* * *

**Mickie James P.O.V.**

I'm so excited to be back in WWE and even though I've only been back for a week Im happy to meet the New divas and collide back with the old ones. It's mostly New Divas who've i've already-became friends with Like Naomi Cameron Paige and Kaitlyn.

I'm also excited for my return Match. It's weird right that WWE would wait a week to put me in my return match. But they wanted to Calm things down abit first. AJ that's actually who I have a Match with tonight I've heard great things about AJ and I've heard bad things about her. But tonight I get to see her wrestling skills so I can learn her weakness.

I put on my Short light blue Jeans With the rhinestones and A light blue jean wrestling styled shirt and my blue and white wrestling shoes/boots. I quickly curled my hair and my way to the Entrance. AJ was already in the Ring along with Big E langston and Dolph Ziggler.

_"Hardcore Country"_

"And her opponent from Richmond, Virginia Please Welcome Mickie James." The way the fans cheered for me got my blood pumped and my heart racing I was I made my way to the Ring AJ looked a little scared to bad.I Skipped down the ramp and into the ring. Smiling at the fans as AJ turned around to look at me. She gave me a weird kinda look before slapping me.

Did she really just slap me she attempted to slap me again but I grabbed her hand and twisted it a little before back leg kicking her. I climbed the top rope but before i could jump she ran and pushed me down. As I fell down i felt her pick me up and put me in the Octopus submission. I wasnt going to tap I've been in this before by Trish and Victoria. I got up after two minutes and Flipped AJ off my back. I looked at the crowd giving them the signal that it was time for my finisher I grabbed AJ and gave her my famous Mickie DDT.

As she hit the ground I ran to get the pin.

1...

2...

3...

"And the winner of this Match Mickie James!"

I looked at the crowd as I smiled at them and celebrated my win.

_"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta The Shield."_

I looked up Confused I didn't really know who the "Shield" where and they don't know me so why would they be out here. They started to surround the ring as they came in I just backed up slightly because I didn't want them to think I fear them which I kinda do at the moment. The one with the brown hair got the mic and passed the other two mics and they began to talk.

"Mickie James We are the Shield." I kinda figured that out from the theme song.

"Ya see Mickie we want you to join us." The one with curly black and blonde hair stated.

"I'm sorry why would I join you I don't even know your name." I said stepping up to the one with brown hair as the one with black hair eye'd me. He smirked for a second as the blonde one bit his lip and the one with all black hair brushed his hair from his face.

"Where are my manners My name is Dean Ambrose."

"I am Seth Rollins." the one with blonde and black hair said giving me alot less of attitude.

"Roman Reigns." Roman voice was so deep I almost jumped but he seemed sweeter than the other guys but you never know.

"Okay Seth Dean Roman My question is why me why not AJ or Kelly Kelly or-" Roman stopped me in the middle of my sentence.

"We didnt want AJ Kelly or any other diva."

"We want you Mickie A diva that can fight and dosen't come out here and waist people's time." Dean said looking in my eyes.

"Just think about it Mickie We stand for Justice which you serve those diva's serve an Injustice ."

"Believe Mickie Believe In the Shield." Roman said before the group of three walked away. I got out the ring and headed to the back. I was walking untill I bumped into a hard chest but i recognized this hard chest as I looked up.

"John" I hugged him I haven't seen John in years he was one of my best friends and crushes. But I knew he would never actually like me. Plus he's dating Nikki Bella and If there's one thing I'm not is a home wrecker.

"Mickie I'm happy You ran into me I saw what happened out there Mickie you need to stay away from The Shield I don't want you to talk to them."

"John Its not your place to tell me who to talk too." I was getting upset but I shouldn't because he's just looking out for me but the way he said it was just rude.

"Mickie Im trying to be your friend and look out for you but you don't have to be rude." He has a nerve

"Me, Im not rude John you just yelled at me because about the Shield really some bestfriend you are yelling at me like that." I was probably over exaggerating.

"Mickie why are you talking to my man." Then out of no where Nikki and Brie ambushed me only to get pushed off me by Dean Ambrose which caused John to react and then Zack and The Miz jumped in.

"Stop it everybody stop right Now We gone solve this and Save this For Friday Night Smackdown Main Event We are gonna have The Shield and Mickie James against John Cena The Miz Zack Ryder and Nikki Bella." Teddy Long said breaking up the ambushed fight and argument.

As teddy was talking John and I stared each other down. But I couldnt leave letting Nikki think she can take me out like that so I turnt around and ambushed her and her sister. After Roman pulled me away I looked at John and yelled.

"This is all Your fault John." I got away from Dean In tears I cant fight my bestfriend if he still is over an stupid argument but then again I need to teach Nikki a lesson.

I went back to the locker room when I got a text which told me who I was gonna share a room with. There on my phone had the name I least Expected..._Dean Ambrose._ Dear God, this is gonna be a hard hard 6 months.

* * *

**I know kinda puckish but I'm trying here people I promise this story shall get finished and If It get's reviews It will get Finished Even faster Please Review. **


	2. Dean's POV

**Disclaimer in the first Chapter...Sorry For the Late Update I was Busy I'll try to do better. By The Way I took down My Old Stories I might do Random One Shots but I feel I should focus on this story. PS I'm Not sure if I'm gonna let my story run off A Storyline or Not. This Chapter is Short but The Next Shall Be longer.**

(Dean's P.O.V.)

_"Mickie James" _that's what the name read on my IPhone. I don't mind sharing a room with Mickie I just like my personal space. But I also wouldn't mind sharing a room with in my opinion one of the hottest WWE Diva ever. At least it'd better than dealing with Seth's Porn Obsession and Roman's Snoring. I mean would you wanna listen to Moaning and Snoring Not a good combo it's like listing to A 83 year old grandpa with no teeth and a peppy 18 year old girl.

I made my way through the lobby to have people starring at me. I hate when people judge me I'm not as hated as the "Viper" Randy Orton but i'm not as liked as John Cena. I mean everyone things I'm Egotistical and Cocky but If people took the time to actually get to know me never mind. I went to the front desk and grabbed my room key. I wonder if Mickie knows that were sharing a room together. She must know But I wonder why Vince would pair us together anyway it's just for 6 month's anyway I can get threw that.

I entered the room to notice that Mickie hadn't came yet. I guess that means I get to choose the bed I want. Yes I know what your thinking the beds are the same right...Well your wrong. On the left was a Queen sized bed covered with Cheetah Print with Pink endings on the end. On the right was another Queen sized bed with Blue and Black sheets and a Blue knitted type comforter. I of course took the bed on the Right. I looked around our room for the next week. Being WWE superstars we always had similar hotels or better one's. There was a small refrigerator a Chandler in the kitchen type area. And then there was the two double door restroom. That had two double Sinks a Jacuzzi Bath tub and a Shower. I went back into the Room to lay on the bed I choose to take a nap.

I awoke only to thank god when I did because there facing the opposite direction of me was Mickie James in nothing but lacy Zebra print underwear and a white bra. I thought girls were suppose to match there underwear and bras I guess Mickie was something else. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful figure. Her long beautiful legs that looked soft My eye's travel'd up to Mickie's very cute butt. I almost couldn't stop myself from going over there and serving her some Justice if you catch my drift.

I laid back down untill I heard a Soft Voice.

"So Dean now that your awake I wanted to ask you If you wanted to go with me to the club to celebrate my return to Raw." She turned around holding a red dress in her hands with a smirk.

I think I'm going to enjoy having around for 6Months.

**Please Review and sorry it was short.**


	3. Needing a Little Help Here

**I haven't updated my story in awhile I know Sorry about that. Guy's If you have any idea's please tell me I'm Kinda In a funk But You guy's could do Me alot by giving Me a little Advice here Or Suggestion a Few Idea's. **


	4. Confusing Chapter

**I haven't updated my story in awhile I know Sorry about that. Guy's If you have any idea's please tell me I'm Kinda In a funk But You guy's could do Me alot by giving Me a little Advice here Or Suggestion a Few Idea's. **

**(Mickie's P.O.V.)**

As we entered the club I couldn't get the look Dean Made when I let him see me in my Underwear and Bra earlier out of My head. It was actually by accident I just decided to play with him mind. I'm Not like the rest of the diva's who've slept with the wrestler's in Real-life and on-screen to say. As I turned to a table in the club a group of people jumped out at me.

"Surprise Happy Return Mickie." Everyone yelled at me I was shocked because I hate surprise's. But The people that Jumped out at me included Kaitlyn, Layla .The Miz, Maryse, Beth Pheonix, Brad Maddox, Natayla, Bo Dallas, Randy Orton, Melina , Batista ,Jeff & Matt Hardy, CM Punk and The guy's I'd be spending half my time with Roman and Seth along with Dean who was standing next to me. What Made me kinda sad was the fact that even though we got into a little argument John wasn't at my Surprise Party. I needed answer's from him soon but before I could let anyone of my friend's see my facial expression I wen't back to my Normal Bubbly self.

"Thank's You guy's are the best but you all should know I hate surprise's." I said leaning into a group hug with my new and old friends. I was becoming closer with Kaitlyn lately it seemed as if she understood me we text-ed alot lately. She's already one of my Best Friends along with Melina. Me and Melina have been best friend's since i first joined WWE. Were original diva's But I'm also pretty close with Layla.

"Also congrat's on your return match tonight ." Seth said to me oh so he wasn't a mean guy I guess he is kinda sweet after all.

"Thank You ." I said giving him a smile before turning around and look at Dean. I can tell that earlier tonight we had a moment and If it wasn't for the cough of the person standing behind me. I think I would have leaned in to kiss him. I turned around only to have John in front of me. Well look's like John Isn't a douche' after all but he looked at me differently. Not in a friendly way but in away of disgust.

"John, why are you looking at me like that."

"Mickie I told you not to hang around Dean and Now I here your sharing a room with him What the hell Mickie?" Who is he to tell me who to hang-around I so didn't need this right Now.

"Dude, she can hang around us and Adolph Hitler if she wanted to because you don't control her." Dean said steping up for me I really appreciated it. It took me by surprise that he would actually speak up for me considering I literally only met him 4 hours ago. John walked away muttering some words I guess he didn't come up with anything to say But I honestly didn't care Because John was slowly pissing me off more and of nowhere The club started playing one of my personal favorite songs 'I Love It' by Icona Pop.I started to dance to the song before grabbing Dean's hand I swear I felt spark's.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

I woke up only to have a pounding in my head I looked under me and I couldn't rember anything I don't even rember getting drunk. I realized I was in a bed but thank god my clothes were on. I felt the weight of the bed shift seeing that Dean was laying next too me. I smiled at him but he made My Smile fade as I looked at Hm and he said...

"Can You please get the fuck out of my bed." Where did that come from why would he just curse at me like that. I got out of his bed only to have him push me. What the Hell Happened last night that would make Dean just yell at me like that this morning.

**Haha Cliff hanger. What did Mickie Do that upset Dean. Please Review It means's alot and Next Chapter will be longer I know this Chapter was kinda confusing. **


	5. Cliff Hanger

**You all should Follow me On Twiiter XxKandiCoolxX especially if you all have any Idea's for the story because all Ideas are welcomed for this story. **

**This Chapter Is Gonna have A Flashback so Mickie Can see Why Dean was so cold to her when they woke up the next morning.**

**(Mickie's P.O.V.)**

I got out of Dean's bed fully clothed at least I know he isn't jerk enough to take advantage of me. I just couldn't understand ho he could be so sweet yesterday and an ass today.

"Dean, what's your problem I did nothing to you and Now your being an ass to me all of a sudden."

"Yeah, I'm the real ass between us Mickie." He sneered at me the look on his face made me sick. But what did he mean By that his words of judgement for some reason were important to me.

"What the hell does that mean?" I was beginning to yell I just didn't understand Dean today I mean how can you just go from sweet Guy to complete Jerk Off.

"If you can't rember than who give's a fuck Mickie Get dressed Vince wan't to see us Seth & Roman." With that Dean left the room. I can't believe it and the sad part is I don't know rather to be mad at him or to be mad at myself. I went to take a shower and when the water hit me that's when everything came back.

_FlashBack_

_We were walking back up from the elevator when I shoved Dean into the wall and start making out with him. Hands were roaming each other's bodies kisses were being slopped and slapped all over each other. Tongues were touching Lips were Kissing._

_"Mickie we shouldn't be doing this we aren't even inside of the room." Dean said becoming more aware of our surroundings._

_"Then Maybe We should go in." Mickie said slurring her words and whispering that in his ear softly._

_"Mickie I'm not about to sleep with you and that's that." _

_(Flashback ends)_

I feel like there's more to this story I just don't know what yet. I stepped out of the shower and decided today I'm gonna wear my brown leather jacket plain white t-shirt dark brown jeans and brown uggs. I left the room grabbing my purse and my room key but, before I could close the door I heard a ring I saw an IPhone I picked it up thinking it was mine. Then I heard a female voice that sounded like she was crying. _Did Dean have a girlfriend?_

_"Dean I know you said you don't care about Dad's death but you can't just board your feelings and even though dad was an total ass to us and mom but-"_

_"I'm sorry This isn't Dean he left his phone here I thought it was mine I'm so so so sorry." _

_"It's okay what's your name"_

_"Mickie...Mickie James."_

_"Hi, Mickie can you tell Dean to just call our Mom and tell him I said to call me back."_

_"Of course and I'm so sorry about your loss by the way."_

_"It's okay by the way Mickie I'm Dean's sister Daisy Mickie you seem like a nice girl can you try to talk to Dean please."_ I really hate getting into family drama and I hate situations like these.

_"Sure I'll try I have to go but It was nice talking to you Daisy I just wish this conversation would've been different." _with that Daisy and I's conversation was over and I left the room searching for Dean so I could give him his phone back and go and confront him.I remembered that Dean said that Vince wanted to meet him so I decided to go to the meeting skipping breakfast yet another day.

I walked into Vince's office to see that Seth and Roman were here along with the guy I've been looking for.

"I bet your all wondering why I called you here."Vince said with his oh so famous smirk before continuing with his speech.

"Next Monday Mickie and Dean will become the new WWE couple causing Seth and Roman to get jealous causing controversy in the group and the person who performs the best will become the new leader in the shield."

_"WHATTTTTT" everyone said unsioun. _


	6. Mickie & Dean's Moment

**You all should Follow me On Twiiter XxKandiCoolxX especially if you all have any Idea's for the story because all Ideas are welcomed for this story. **

**Please go and try and read my other story and look out for my new one called "Three can't play that game." its starring Natalya Kaitlyn AJ and Dolph Ziggler. Its gonna be awesome. Also sorry I didn't update this in awhile I kinda got into trouble and Got Distracted. **

**Also it **

**(Mickie's P.O.V.)**

After we left 's office I stopped Dean and grabbed him by his wrist and took him into an empty locker room. So that Roman and Seth couldn't have time to ask questions. I reached into my purse and grabbed Dean's phone he looked up at me before he could speak I grabbed his face and made him look up at me.

"Dean I talked to your sister today by accident and I wan't you to know I'm sorry about your dad" He remained silent before letting out a tear I'm not really used to helping people out with emotions. Before I could reply I got a text from vince.

_Vince:_

_The Match for you guy's has been scheduled for Main Event. Also I made a mistake I meant to say that tonight you will be turning heel good luck and I sent this message to everyone so be prepared._

I put my phone back in my pocket only to look back up at Dean's eyes which were apparently reading the message that me and the other two members got.

" I guess we should go start practicing." Dean said I knew he was trying to escape talking about this but I wasn't gonna pressure him into talking about something.

"Dean whenever you wanna talk to me just let me know okay even though we kinda just met I'm always there for you." I spoke as he got up and I followed him to the door. He turned and looked at me I couldn't help but look up in his beautiful eye's.

**(Dean's P.O.V.)**

As Mickie looked into my eyes and I looked into her's it was like every bad thing never happened like all my problems were gone. But it wasn't just My dad I was worried about I mean he put me and my sister threw alot of shit but most of all he put my mom threw alot. He was never there for us growing up and when he was he only gave us money its not like he actually gave a flying fuck about us. My mom though for some reason still saw some type of good in him that me and my sister daisy never saw. But as I look into Mickie's flawless brown eyes it disapred all the bullshit I went threw as a kid disapered as if all that mattered right now was this girl in front of me this girl I just met. I couldn't help but realize I had feelings for this girl I just met. I could already tell this girl was gonna be my wife one day dare I say I'm falling inlove with someone I don't know that much.

"You should go look for Dean and Roman and I should go and get my new wrestling gear." with that Mickie left I had a moment with Mickie Laree James and I liked it.

**(Mickie's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe I Mickie James just had a moment with Dean Ambrose I feel bad because his dad just died but I could tell when he looked into my eyes all his worries disapered Just like mine did. As I made it back to the hotel I bumped into Kaityln.

"Hey Mickie I was just going out shopping you look like you could clear your mind wanna join me." I did need to clear my mind and talk to someone about this and I have been becoming closer with Kaitlyn and Natalya lately maybe this will be fun.

"Sure just let me change how about we meet back at the lobby in 10."

"Sounds good." with that I went back into my hotel room to change in something more comfortable I changed into my light blue shorts light brown cow boots yellow tank top and added small accessories like bracelets and necklace's. I texted Kaitlyn to let her know I was on my way down stairs.

As Kaitlyn and I arrived at the mall and after 7 stores and 3 video game stops we finally decied to have lunch.

"So Mickie besieds going shopping anything interesting happen today." Kaitlyn asked me before taking a bite into her double bacon cheeseburger. This is what I loved about Kaitlyn she wasn't afraid to eat like me because we can just burn it off with an extra hour of exercise.

"Hmm lets see I woke up from hangover to find myself fully dressed in Dean's bed who I happen to share a room with-"

"Wait Wait Dean as in Dean Ambrose." I nodded my head as she continued.

"Dude you are lucky so he didn't try to sleep with you."

"Nope but after that I had a meeting with and I had a moment with Dean today." I decided to leave the part out about his dad dying that was his personal life and I'm not one to tell other's business. It's up to him if he wants to tell his personal life to people.

"When,Where,and Did you guys like kiss." Kaitlyn was apparently shocked by what I just said.

"Today after the meeting in a empty lockeroom and No we didn't kiss but now that I think about I kinda wish we did." I will admit if Dean would've made out with me I wouldn't have backed out of it. But it's wrong to take advantage of him since his dad died.

"But enough about me what about you, with all the guy's in the locker room you have to have a crush on someone." I'm trying to get my mind off of me for a second I'm not a conceited person.

"Well...I might have a tiny bit crush on Roman." Wait Kaitlyn and Roman that's actually not that bad of a couple. Maybe I''ll set them up toghere I did over here that Roman was into Kaitlyn.

The rest of the mall trip consited of lots of gossip relashionship everything I feel like me and Kaitlyn could really be bestfriends.

**(Dean Ambrose)**

"Wait back up you had a moment with Mickie man you shouldn't mix business with pleasure" He's one to talk considering he's dating Paige.

"I disagree if you like her you should tell her so How did you feel in the whole moment thing with Mickie." this is why Roman is my bestfriend he tries to understand everything but the way he just said that to me you would've thought dude was a chick. I

"I personally felt a connection but I don't know if Mickie did and your talking about making moves what about you you've had a crush on Kaitlyn for four-months and still have done nothing."

"Well it's diffrent for me but I'll tell you this if you ask Mickie out I'll ask out Kaitlyn deal." I guess I should ask out Mickie I dont want her to feel like just because my dad died that she'd be taking advantage of me like I said earlier It didn't really faze me he died.

"Your On." what am I getting myself into I think for the first time ever Roman was gonna have an advantage over me I wouldn't dare tell anyone this but I feel shy ish around Mickie.

**I know it wasn't long so sorry about that next chapter is the match which incase you forgot is Mickie & The Shield vs Nikki John Zack and the Miz. Also I was kinda gonna add some Paige seth Roman & Kaitlyn schene's. Next Update won't take long this time please review!**


	7. The Initiation & Smackdown

**You should Follow me On Twiiter XxKandiCoolxX especially if you all have any Idea's for the story because all Ideas are welcomed for this story. If you have any story request PM me.**

* * *

**(Mickie's P.O.V.)**

Tonight was the night we had our match against Nikki and my former best friend John. I haven't talked to John since the whole backstage thing. I wanna clear everything up with him so we can just make up already. But I mean he doesn't have a right to judge my new team of partners. He doesn't know them that much but who am I to talk when I barely know them myself. Maybe we could all get together and just talk. Just not alone cause I still haven't figured out what's between me and Dean. I know I have feelings towards him I just I don't know.

When I got off the bed I wen't into the living room to see that Seth and Roman were here I guess now I can ask them if they wanna hang out.

"Well hello Mickie looking beautiful as always." I knew I liked this kid for some reason.

"Thank you seth but flattery gets you know were besides I don't think Paige will approve of you flirting with one of her friends."

"Well excuse me then." He said is a playful tone I see why Paige likes this guy he is so awesome. I defintley think will be good friends.

"Any who, What ya guy's have planned for today." I asked looking at Roman and seth. Roman looked as if he was thinking and Seth just said he doesn't know.

"Good, were gonna get to know each other since were in a storyline." Roman and seth looked up happily I guess they realized we've done zero bonding as a group.

"I'm up for it I have nothing else to do so what ya got in mind ." I guess I have to get used to Roman's voice but he's friendly too. I have to remind myself to ask about him and Kaitlyn later today.

"Anything but shopping." When I said that they basically fell off of the couch. What? they've never heard someone say that before I mean yeah I like to go shopping but I just got done doing that with Kaitlyln and I'm not a huge shopping person it's nice but I'm not crazy with it.

"I like the way this girl thinks, How about we just hang out here for awhile until it's time for Raw later tonight." That actually sounded fun. I didn't actually realize Dean was missing until He walked into the room.

"You like the way what girl thinks, and are you guy's ready to head out." Head out...but I was gonna do team bonding today.

"Oh yeah can Mickie go with us? She wants to get to know us all better." Go..with them were I hope its not some Plan B strip club that's what happened last time I tried to bond with a couple of my guy friends.

"If it's okay with Mickie I don't care plus this is a good chance to see if Mickie is up to be in The Shield." What does Dean mean to see if I am right to be put in the shield.

"You mean like an initiation" If this is what these guy's mean then I'm up for it. Beside's I was raised on a farm in Richmond Virginia I'm pretty sure I can take anything these guy's got. Even though in all honesty I don't wanna do anything stupid or hard but whatever like someone I know used to say 'Your Mickie James You can do anything'.

"Exactly."

"Oh, you guy's are so on but first I have got to go get my Wrestling attire."

"You told me you had to go and get it yesterday." Fuck, I forgot about that...play it cool James play it cool.

"Hey...umm so where we going first." Yeah thats right Mickie you got this you've distracted them.

"Well first were taking you to get your ring attire then where going to see if your fit to be my bestfriend." I'm starting to like Seth of course I mean as a friend. Almost like a bestfriend I looked up to see Roman starring into space I walked towards him a little.

"Whats wrong with you Roman"

"I like this girl, but she doesn't like me back and I...I don't know what to do." He looked at me like he was about to cry.

"If you like Kaitlyn just go tell her besides She likes you back, Please don't ask me alot of question's just go and talk to her and tell me what happens okay." He looked shocked at the fact that I knew of the girl he was talking about. With that Roman said a good bye to Dean and Seth. I really do feel like that came from some type of stupid movie. I looked back at Seth and Dean trying not to hold to much of an Gaze on Dean.

After we left from getting my new ring attire Seth blindfolded me while Dean just kept telling me it'd be okay. Yeah right what the hell do I look like being calm and I'm blindfolded they could be sending me to a frisking ditch. They wouldn't would they? I mean I don't really know them to the point where I couldn't assume things. Okay maybe I need to cool down.

"Okay now Mickie the first part of your Initiation is taste testing." woah woah what

"Hold on you guys drove me around for 34 minutes for taste testing." Are they serious they had me droven around for this thinking I was going to like die or something.

"Trust me Mickie it's not as easy at it sounds Now sssh and taste the madness." When Dean said that I suddenly got chills down my spine. I'm not really comfortable with tasting things I don't know even though when I was a kid I ate the stupidest stuff ever.

"Now open up Mickie unless you can't do it."

I opened my mouth as the spoon let go of the most disgusting trash I've ever tasted it tasted like shit and socks in a bowl of someones dirty fucking vagina. I wanted to spit out and slap the hell out of them But I can prove I'm just as good as them hell I'm better besides Who say's a girl can just hang with the guy's. I swalloed fast and made a facial expression that made it seem like this was nothing good thing they can't see my eye's.

"So Micks you ready to see what you just ate." Something about the way Seth said that made me just feel like I was gonna punch him and Dean in their balls.

"Yes."

"Promise not to kill us first and will let you go." I nodded my head in agreement the same time the blindfold fell I heard them tell each other to run. Ignoring why they said that I looked down and inside the bowl was the most disgusting thing ever they literally just fed me shit with what looked like salt pepper and butter inside what...the...actual...fuck.

"WHAT THE FUCK SETH, DEAN WHEN I FIND YOUR ASSES I AM SO GONNA FUCK YOU UP. PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T SHIT I JUST ATE OH YOU FUCKERS BETTER RUN I AM GOING TO FUCK YOU UP BAD." I screamed I was literally pissed I saw they left the keys to the only car we drove in here with I also saw Dean and Seth's phone's. I grabbed them and made my way to the car stranding them there plus I had there phones I was so about to get my revenge.

**(Dean's P.O.V.)**

"You think Mickie is still mad at us." I looked at seth and just laughed of course I didn't give the girl I secretly admirer shit like I'm not that cruel just something that looks and taste likes it.

"Mickie "we called over and over again but no answer. We decided to split up and look for her it was weird I hope she's not trying to pop out on us.

"Dude Mickie stranded us here she took out phones and car keys." Seth said running back into the room. Oh shit! Mickie does realize Smack down starts in 3 hours.

After we finally arrived at the arena I went straight to Mickie's dressing room along with Seth and Roman I was pissed me and Seth had to walk back to the arena. I got completely distracted when I saw Mickie in her sexy new ring attire was Long black leather fitted pants which fitted her natural big behind perfectly her shirt was black it stopped right under her breast and just like we have the black long vest on our attire she had a shorter more feminine almost black denim styled one covering her bra/shirt thingy.

I quickly got undistracted when Seth couched and Roman nugged me so I can get out of my gaze of Mickie.

"Mickie how dare you-" I was stopped by Mickie who turned around with almost look like tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare fucking yell at me." I didn't understand why she was so upset then it hit me she's still upset about the little intonation prank thing earlier.

"Mickie if this is about the whole prank thing I'm so sorry."

"This isn't about the prank thing you inconsiderate jerk." Okay. now I was seriously confused. I guess she could tell because she started to talk should I say yell at me.

"This is about the little bet you and Roman made and how you planned to as you said it your little notes Whoo me and screw me like who the fuck does that You know I was starting to actually like you and you go and pull this shit on me and don't worry Roman Kaitlyn dosen't know You guy's are asses I can't believe I started to trust you." Mickie began to walk away before I grabbed her arm in what was a pleading matter.

"Mickie Wait please you don't understand."

"Your right I don't understand don't fucking touch me You know I don't know why I'm getting all upset it's not like we were or ever are going to be anything." with that Mickie left the room I tried to run after her before someone pulled on my arm.

"Dude. let her chill besides the anger built up will help us with our match that starts in 10 minutes."

**(MICKIE'S P.O.V.)**

Stupid asshole just when I was about to ask him out and give him a chance he does this to me. I've always had bad luck with guy's. What sucks is that I have to see him again in like 3 minutes for our match. Maybe I should let him explain Maybe...not I mean I just I don't know but what I do know is is that with all my built up anger I am so gonna fuck Nikki up.

When I looked back up Our opponents and my former best friend were out there maybe I can fix things with him when his she devil wannabe girlfriend isn't around.

"And their opponents they are the team of The Shield Seth Rollins Roman Reigns Dean Ambrose and Mickie James." I put on a fake charter and mad me way out from the curtain. I grabbed Dean's hand and we walked hand in hand as the power heel couple of WWE. I climbed the ladder as Seth and Roman held up the ropes so I could slide into the ring. I climbed the turn buckle and took off my black vest shirt which was over my black cross over wrestling attire shirt.

The match was gonna start off with Dean vs John but I decided I was too pissed to get into the action so just when Dean was about to hit john with his finisher I tagged myself in. I ran straight to Nikki as we both fell out the ring because I didn't wait for her to get in. All thoughts of today hit my mind and I grabbed Nikki up and threw her into the ring. She hit me with the face buster before I decided to turn her around and pull her by her hair. I saw her slid out the ring and switch spots with Bri I got out the ring and took Nikki and Bri and pulled them into the ring by their hair I was so furious.

I climbed the top rope as Seth distracted the ref disobeying Dean's order's at least one member of the shield was good. I climbed the turn buckle as I pulled both bellas up with me before spearing them off the turn buckle. I got up and and decided to DDT both of them so by the time the ref was underacted Roman Dean and Seth attacked Miz John and Zack leaving me and the bellas. I grabbed Nikki and brie and closed lined them before leaving them with a even more painful spear. Of course we got disqualified but I let out some anger. I wasn't hurting at all except emotionally that's the only place it hurts.

As we made our way backstage I was approached by Dean.

"Mickie what the hell was your problem out there and Seth never disobey me again" Really is he serious right now.

"You know what Dean Fuck you Fuck that match and Fuck what ever we had growing because it's over."

"Mickie wait I just I really do like you just let me explain."

"Go ahead."

**Review if you want more I apologize if It's a confusing chapter also please go and review some of my One Shots I mean there not that bad...are they. Anywho how do you think Dean is gonna explain this? What happens when a certain Bella plans revenge for what happened tonight? Also up next is Mickie and John's 'friendly talk" and why did Seth help Mickie?**


	8. Date & Rain

**YOU guy's should check out my other Stories there One Shots Please it'd mean alot also that you to the guy's who've stayed around since Chapter One it's so sweet of you.**

* * *

**Mickie's P.O.V.**

"Go Ahead." I really though there was no explanation to what he did it was rude and I really started to develope feelings for the guy and he just decides I'm a joke a total bet.

Then out of nowhere he kissed me I felt emotions and sparks...No Mickie you can't let him kiss you and think it's okay but I felt his feelings for me but I'm not admitting it to him at all. I didn't realize I was kissing him back I broke away from the kiss and slapped him.

"Do you think you can just kiss me and everything will be okay."

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I got nervous I mean I could've sworn she liked the kiss beside's I'm not really an emotional guy but for her I'll admit anything.

"Mickie I'm sorry The truth is I made that bet because I just I don't know but Mickie you have to understand that I do truly like you. Even though we kinda just met I feel like your the girl for me Mickie I know you might not believe everything I'm saying I'm not really good for showing emotions that's why I kissed you. But Mickie please don't be mad at me when I saw you cry it literally broke my heart. After you left I wanted to go after you and hold you and apologize untill I coughed blood. Please Mickie Just forgive me."

I just spilled my emotions I hope she understands that what I'm saying really is truthful. Mickie just stayed speechless for a second. It looked like she was trying to register what I was saying.

"Dean that has got to be the most nicest thing a guy has ever said to me but you can't just kiss me." I felt bad I really wish I could change things. But I had no more to say I turned back around and decided that there was no more I could say. I opened the door before a soft hand slid in front of me.

"I was gonna say you can't just kiss me before our date tonight." I was so excited and I felt even better when Mickie flashed that Million dollar smile.

"So you forgive me."

"Kinda. Beside's I like this whole soft Dean Ambrose much better than the mean bad boy Dean Ambrose."

"Yeah Yeah I guess you should go get ready for our date I'll see you at the hotel later and please don't tell anyone about that little moment."

"Why Not it was cute makes you more likable."

"Whatever see you in a minute." As soon as Mickie left I pulled out my phone I needed to text Some that knew Mickie well because I didn't want this date with Mickie to be messed up I want it to be perfect just like her.

**(Mickie's P.O.V.)**

I know I shouldn't have forgave Dean that easily but the kiss just had so many emotions it was just so perfect I felt everything in the kiss too much to explain. As I left the room to get ready for the date I bumped into a female figure I looked up to see the world's self-proclaimed perfect twins Nikki & Brie.

"Mickie I suggest you watch out because Monday were going to get our revenge on you."

"Yeah you might be able to beat us in the ring but outside of the ring were smarter prettier and evil-er."

'"Evil-er isn't a word Brie if you girl's think whatever you have planned Raw is gonna stop me from kicking your ass You have got me messed up."

"Whatever will see." with that they laughed and walked away. They are so stupid nothing they can do will make me stop beating there ass. Beside's I'm suppose to play the heel diva but whatever. I let the thought of those twins leave my mind before getting in the car to go to the I made it their i called my friends to help me figure out what to wear for tonight.

I realized that this whole time I've returned I haven talked to Melina nor Natalya yet. They came since Kaitlyn couldn't make it I really need to hang out with Nattie and Mel more they've always been there for me even when I left the company. I texted Dean letting him no to pick me up from Nattie & Mel's hotel room so it'll seem more romantic.

"So guy's what the hell am I supposed to wear." I said before getting some of there coffee when I'm nervus I tend to drink alot of coffee.

"You never told us who you were going out with." Melina said while going threw her bag and pulling out alot of dresses when I say alot I mean ton's.

"Dean Ambrose."

"WHAT!" Natalya screamed/said pulling shoes out of her closet. She basically busted my ear drum's screaming.

"I thought that was just a storyline see this is why we need to have more girl time so you can tell us things like this so we can avoid having Nattie kill us with her screams." Melina was right we needed more girl time.

"True but anyway what am I wearing Bestie's." I said looking at both of them they looked down at their clothes befor Melina picked out a beautiful Blue dress with a small V cut and it looked short While Natalya pulled out some khaki/light brown heels with a little chain hanging on them. They rushed me in the restroom to try it on when I came out they looked at each-other before nodding there heads No. This wen't on for another 10 outfits before they let me choose what I wanted to wear.

I choose a Paisley tunic dress and the heels that Natalya pulled out earlier. I sat down so Natalya could curl my hair while Melina did my make up.

"So anyway Mick's were do you think Dean's taking you." Melina said finishing my make up.

"No Clue but what about you Mel what's up with your love life." Melina looked to the ground Natalya was engaged so I knew there was no purpose to asking her.

"I just feel like it's impossible for someone to love me." When Melina said that my heart dropped two of my bestfriends felt like that it was time for me to help them out.

"Natalya don't say that you guy's will find love trust me." They smiled before we heard a knock on the door. Suddenly my heart dropped to my feet I was so nervous. I got up before hugging my two bestfriends.

"Wish me luck." I opened the door shaking but I didn't let dean see that.

"Mickie you clean up good."

"Not to bad yourself Ambrose so were we going." He opened the door for me when we made it to his car. He really is trying to make it up to me that is so sweet. I still wondered were Dean was taking me.

"Thats a surprise just relax." We had a couple laughs on our way to were ever he was taking me and to be honest I'm really into Dean right now. I'm over the whole bet thing I just feel we have so much the connection is so strong but last time I felt that it was wrong and the relationship was just blinding. I don't wanna make the same mistake with Dean.

"Were here." Dean opened the door and right on the beach was a table with candle's and food I absolutely hate dinner dates but it was on the beach this was perfect just like how I always wanted my date to be.

"Dean how did you know I would like this."

"I called Melina it took alot to get her to accept the fact I wanted to go on a date with you." I knew that's why she didn't over react when I told her I wonder what got her to talk. Oh well I love how Dean just wanted to make it perfect so he asked my best friend that's so thoughtful and generous.

"Aww you big softy."

"Mickie I'll do anything for you but don't call me that."

"Softy Softy Softy." When I said that Dean started to chase me all around the beach to bad for him I'm a fast runner. Not fast enough because dean playfully tackled me to the ground. He was on top of me and let's just say the moment was perfect I leaned up and kissed him. It was perfect then it started to rain it was like we didn't care though because we were lost in the moment. It finally hit us it was raning when the thunder came and I am terrified of thunder.

He must of realized because he scooped me up off the ground and carried me to the car. He reached to the back and handed me a towel did he plan this? We started driving and the moment we had just kept replaying in my head.

"That was fun." I said poking dean in his stomach before he caught my finger the last time and again the moment was so perfect we kissed. This time I broke away from the kiss to point out that I was hungry we stopped and fot something to eat before heading back torwards the beach and watching the rain while we ate in the back of dean's car.

"Sorry our date got ruined Mickie I really wanted it to be perfect." Aww so sweet of him.

"Dean this was by far the best first date of my life it was perfect beside's who said eating out of your car while watching rain wasn't romantic." we laughed at my un-funny sense of humor.

About an hour later we made our way back to the hotel with the annoyng squeak of our wet clothes not that we cared enough. As we entered our hotel room I just couldn't help but just think about our night as Dean and I dried off of course not in-front of each other to me our night was perfect.

"Mickie have I ever told you how perfect you were." I looked up to hear the voice of none other than Seth I wonder how long they've been here.

"Seth don't talk about my girl since you have your own."

"Yeah not anymore Paige dumped me to be with Corey Graves." Aww poor seth they were like the perfect couple I was friends with Paige maybe I could talk to her. Couldn't blame her though the NXT guy Corey was pretty hot.

"Don't worry Seth I'll always be your girlfirend." I said to him in a playful tone Of course I like seth but just as a friend and as for the Paige thing that was sad.

"I know Mickie that's why I love you."

"Hands off my girl bro did you not understand the warning."

"Anyway I happen to know a girl who wants some love." When I said that Seth looked up.

"Who is it?" he asked getting a little impatient.

"She's fiesty Beautiful and her name starts with an M."He started to look before he blurted out name's.

"Maryse no she's engaged to Miz ummm Maxine no she left is It M-" I cut him off I really hate when people guess its a huge pet-peeve of mine.

"No stop guessing it's Melina."

"Melina oh she's hot What room number is she in?"

"I'm not just gonna give you her room number so you can creep up on-"

"Room 321."

"Dean." With that seth was gone and I hit dean before kissing him yeah this is gonna be an interestig couple of months.

I Know alot of questions weren't answered but they will in the next Chapter I just had to give them a date but anyways should I do a SethXMelina couple hmm anyways Next Chapter is were Nikki & Bri prank Mickie and John Talks to Micks also Kaitlyn and Roman/Mickie & Dean/Melina & Seth triple date how will it go? Only find out if you review!


	9. Damn Bellas

HEY GUY'S DO TOO School Yes I'm still in school I won't be able to update as frequently as I want too but please understand I'm trying anyway due to that It's skipped to Monday Meaning the story day is Monday!

(Mickie P.O.V.)

"Babe aren't you excited for Monday Night to night I wonder what they have planned for us." So far me and Dean's relationship has grown were officially a could now since Friday We've been on 4 dates. For me so far this has been the best relationship of my life.

"I'm going to go and check the match card try not to miss me Micks."

"Whatever." Before he left we kissed and he wen't to go check the card as for me I headed to the place I haven't been in a few weeks The diva's locker room. Since the story line I've been sharing a locker room with the Shield members. When I walked threw the locker room my best friends approached me while a few other diva's waved at me and said hello.

"Before you guy's ask me anything I have a huge question...Melina how did your date with Seth go." After Seth got Mel's room number they've been on what I heard 2 dates now and I've also heard they were pretty awesome dates.

"Wait Wait What you wen't out with Rollins." Kaitlyn said shocked by what Melina just announced its so awesome I'm Dating Dean Mel's dating Seth and Kait's dating Roman.

"Shut Up ." Melina said playfully pushing Kaitlyn before we all laughed.

"I feel so left out you guys are all dating members of the shield." Natalya said join the group conversation.

"Don't worry Nattie we love you still."

"Yeah Nat's no matter what we will forever love you."

"Chicks before Sticks." We all looked at Kaitlyn before laughing at what she said.

"Thanks guy's so did you guy's see the diva's match for tonight." We all nodded No.

"Well looks like we have to go against each other it's Melina vs Me with Kaitlyn." What I don't have a match. Plus all my bestfriends are in this match but I don't know who to cheer for it's every bestie for em' self. I wish them all luck because I could never choose between either of them their like my sisters.

"What I'm not having a match."

"We didn't say that it's you and Dean vs Bri and Bryan." uughh not again I looked at the time and realized Raw was almost all the way through It was time for the girls match as I wished them all luck and went to the guy's and I locker room.

"See I have the better girlfriend she's whooping your girlfriends ass." I heard Seth and Roman yell back at each other they are so crazy.

"I have the best bestfriends because if either of them heard you say that they'd whoop your ass so I guess you should all hush." when I said that they immediately shut up.

We watched the rest of there match before seeing it ended in disqualification due to Kaitlyn only for storyline purpose's interrupting the match and hitting Natalya and double teaming Natalya before hitting Melina and letting it end in a count out.

"Well looks like it's time for our match were is Dean."

"Boo." I screamed because behind me was my boyfriend He's gonna stop scaring me all the time. When I looked back up he was dressed and ready for our match which started in 10 minutes. Thank god my hair was done I grabbed my clothes and put them on as me and my on screen and off screen boyfriend ran fast to the ramps.

"I think you guy's should stay here this time okay." Seth and Roman nodded as we entered to the booing crowd of course Bri and Bryan and some strange reason John and Nikki were out there with them ignoring that we wen't to torwards the ring.

"Wait everyone before we start this match I have something for Mickie but first Ref." The ref told Dean to leave he kept saying he wasn't going to leave me but I couldn't let us forfeit the match if I have to I'll kick her and Daniel's ass.

"Just go back it's okay I got this."

"Mickie Mickie Mickie You think you can just betray me not listen to me and I tried to warn you about the shield." John said grabbing the mic and talking to me. Before I could say anything Brie snatched the mic out of my hand.

"You don't deserve to talk to me Mickie it's time you listen and I talk. See Mickie I won't be saying alot out here because our lovely twins have a little revenge for you." With that Nikki came and pulled something on wheels that was covered with a white cloth and began talking.

"Mickie you are a fat disgusting unattractive Pig but wait we like to feed our animals don't we Bri." they nodded there heads before Bri and John held me down while Nikki threw food at me as Daniel held open my mouth. I couldn't help but cry they were right I am fat No mickie don't let them pull a laycool on you. It didn't last long because The Shield came to rescue me but They all fleed away without being caught Dean grabbed me and carried me backstage.

"Mickie are you okay." Dean kept asking me and brushing my hair out my face. I just cried I can't believe this is all happening to me again I don't deserve this know one does. Dean wipped my tears as I got up and stormed out the locker room.

"You Bitches wanna play Nikki Bri I know you hear me when I find you I will beat your fucking ass and know one will stop me and John I swear to god I will kill you Fuck all of you." I said before I saw Natalya Melina and Kaitlyn running up to me.

"Mickie babe are you okay."

" I don't wanna go threw this again I know I'm fat I just I can't."

"Mickie don't say that your not fat your perfect."

"Melina you don't understand your the perfect one look at you have no type of flaw." I stormed away not wanting to hear what any of them said. I'm tired of those damn bellas when I see them I'm Kicking there ass.

I know I didn't include the triple date thing I'm so so sorry it will be in the Next chapter I know this was short but I have to get ready for school tomorrow please review and again I am so so sorry.


	10. Traders

**HEY GUY'S DO TOO School Yes I'm still in school I won't be able to update as frequently as I want too but please understand I'm trying.**

(Mickie P.O.V.)

Three weeks have passed and I couldn't help but think about the bellas and how I wanted to kick there ass. I ran away last week I knew it was immature but I couldn't be around anyone I'd punch anyone for any little thing. I know there worried But I just I just need a break maybe I didn't make the right choice to return to WWE maybe leaving TNA was my wake up call? But I can leave Dean or Roman Or Seth I know I can't leave Melina Natalya and Kaitlyn either that'd be selfish. I got up in my car and drove back to the hotel and entered my hotel room. As I entered there was so much commotion.

"Where ever Mickie is no one must tell her what happened on raw last week understand?." Everyone was in there Dean Seth Roman Natalya and Kaitlyn. What happened last week that I didn't know about.

"Mickie Baby how are you are you okay." I answered no one as Kaitlyn and Natalya hugged me as everyone else looked down and stayed slient as guilty looks took over there faces. I stayed silent wondering what Dean was talking about not holding anyone back.

"What happened last week on raw." I asked everyone with a straightface everyone got quiet it was too quiet and I was pissed.

"WHAT HAPPENED ON RAW." I yelled becoming less and less patient I couldn't help but yell it again.

"We can't keep this to our selves forever." Seth said at least I know I have one loyal friend.

"Seth's s right." Natalya said as Kaitlyn and roman agreed.

"I guess I'll tell her." when Dean spoke for the first time to me since I came back into the room for a week.

"Mickie, Vince has transferred you to Smackdown." I guess everyone saw me tense up I don't want to be on Smackdown again. But Kaitlyn hugged me but something still didn't feel right Something else had to be wrong.

"But what about the shield." As I spoke again since I entered the room 10 minutes ago. Seth and Roman looked down as I looked even more patiently.

"Micks, Vince wrote you out of the shield Monday." Roman said that with such guilt I was beginnig to love both him and seth.

"What?"

"Somethings still not right and why isn't Melina here?" I wondered why my bestfriend of years isn't here even Kaitlyn came but Melina didn't this was so odd.

"Melina umm she ditched us to go and hang out with Nikki and Brie." That was strike 2 I'm starting to feel worse and worse. This can't happen I've known her since day one I considered her a sister. She knew how much Nikki & Brie and hurt me. I guess I have to add her to the bitches I won't to kill. I just can't believe this is isn't happening.

"Your lying Mel would never do that to me." They stayed slient this isn't believable to me at all.

"Backstabbing little bi-" I couldn't finish before Dean cleared his throat to interrupt me again.

"Mickie thats not all I have something to say to you." I looked at him with a go on type of way what could be worse right I mean I kinda lost my best gimmick ever well second best and My bestfriend left me for to twin bimbo bitches what could get worse.

"Mickie I cheated on you." That was all I needed before I eploded I don't care who see's this is honestly fucked uo my life is fucked up is it me what did I do to deserve this bullshit.

"With Who.." he grew silent and looked at me with a pleading look "Who the fuck did you cheat on me with." I screamed as the tears became worse and worse and my voice became weaker and weaker I wanted to throw up I can't take this.

"Nikki and Brie." everyone gasped I guess they didn't know that either. I leaned off of the wall as they each tried to hug me I pushed them off and looked at Dean.

"I loved you and You hurt me do you know how much I loved you Is it me is it because I'm ugly and fat and I'm not a tall skinny dumb bitch with a twin sister.

"Mickie I'm sorr-"

"Stop just stop it Stop all of this bullshit every guy I've ever met has done that and apologized and when I took them back they just did it again I don't wanna hear that bullshit okay. " I ran out of the hotel room as I heard everyone yell after me I just didn't turn back Just kept running. I didn't look back I couldn't I was to hurt. I bumped into someone before falling back.

"Well Well Well if it isn't piggy james." I heard the voice of Nikki and Brie to see that Melina was standing right there just for a second it looked like Melina had guilt was in her eyes. But that all vanished in a quick second.

"Ha she's so ugly." said Melina as those twins laughed at me. I couldn't help it I lounged directly at them I got pulled off by Seth and Dean.

"Get off me NOW!" I tour that arms from around me as I looked up at Dean.

"You won't these ugly bitches you can have them and Melina too there all fake bimbo's Melina never talk to me again your such a fucking trader." with that I ran out of the hotel with other superstars and fans watching the staff was wathcing so where the guest I didn't care. Camera's flashed I didn't care I need a breake from WWE for awhile I can't do this.

Sorry I haven't been on in awhile School is a bad word anyway's I promise to update soon.

**What will Mickie Do? Is Mickie really gonna leave WWE? Why did Dean cheat on Micks? all these questions and more will be answered if you all Review. Also I am taking Story request and Suggestion are welcomed.**


	11. Gotta Love Revenge

**HEY GUY'S DO TOO School Yes I'm still in school I won't be able to update as frequently as I want too but please understand I'm trying. Also follow me on Twitter: XxKandiCoolxX and read the end note!**

(Mickie P.O.V.)

Tonight I was the last night I had still being apart of Monday Night Raw and you wanna know the worst part I can't even have a final match. Because. Vince dosen't think it'll work what an ass right? Oh and guess what Vince replace me with Nikki and Brie Bella. My life was slowly starting to just being took over by these twin bitches.

"Hey, Micks are you okay I mean is there anything I can get you?" Seth was actually trying to make me feel better him Roman Kaitlyn and Natalya. I shouldn't be so rude to them I mean after the whole thing that wen't down with Melina,the storyline, and Dean Seth and Roman were there alway's trying to make me feel better. I'm truly honestly gonna miss these guy's.

"No i'm okay but let's forget about me." I hate being around depressed people but considering that's how i'm being I hate myself right now.

"Okay, but just know Micks if you ever need someone to talk to me and Seth are alway's here even if you're with the Smackdown brand we make apperance's there alot too." Roman and Seth hugged me as I just nodded my head I wanted to talk though nothing came out. That's when they held me and I just had to let it out as the tears began to fall.

"You know the worst part is I don't care about being traded to Smackdown. I loved him more than I love most people I gave him all I could but yet that wasn't enough." There was a moment of pause before I cried harder and began to talk again. "I mean is it me" "It is me isn't it i'm too fat and not skinny enough maybe just maybe if I was skinner-" I was cut off by seth who looked me dead in my eye's.

"Micks, I love you like a bestfriend but when I say this I mean it Micks your perfect and if Dean can't see that too hell with him." I started to feel better but like he said i'm one of his bestfriends his words didn't feel true enough.

"Yeah Micks you are PERFECT!" I laughed at Roman who just for the first time in 48hours put a smile on my face.

"Mick's we have to go for our segemt and match but will be back okay" I nodded and wished them luck before they left the locker room. I got up and looked at myself in the mirrror before softly crying again for the third time today.

"No Micks your better than this don't cry over a guy or anyone." I looked up at the tv and saw The Shield and Dean... but also I saw who I was replaced with...those damn bella's. Every word that came out there mouth's literraly sickened me. I left the locker room I couldn't bare hearing them on the tv anymore. As I walked down the hallway I bumped into someone uuugh I really didn't need this right now.

"Excuse me I'm so sorry...Mickie!" I looke up to see John in front of me I haven't talked to him in awhile guess it's time to settle the small amout of beef we have right?

"Hey...John" It was so awkward it was time to settle this I mean personally before my return I known John for 10years most people don't know we went to high school toghere.

"I guess you heard about Nikki and Dean?" His voice was soft and his eye's looked like he was crying for years. It upset me but I was happy now I know I'm not the only one suffering from heartbreak.

"Um yeah but let's talk about that later, John I've known you before WWE and that supid altercation that broke us up was dumb." I waited a few seconds before looking up at him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..is that John I wanna rebuild our friendship." I looked at him with pleading eye's as he looked in mine I really wanted to fix what we had.

"Sure,Micks I wanted to talk you about that umm let's do this in private." With that I followed him to his locker room.

**(Dean's P.O.V.)**

Every since the thing with Mickie happened I've become meaner I feel it the guy's say I've been acting diffrent I couldn't help it. The one Woman who I've ever loved left me. I haven't seen her in two days that's too long. But, she dosen't know the truth no one does and because of it I lost my bestfriends and Mickie. I tried to change my mind as I whipped the tears that fell from my face as I got ready for my match and segment. I put on my all black ring attire before meeting the guy's who ignore me most of the time as I got there it was time to get into chacter.

(NO P.O.V. Interview/Segment)

"Please welcome at this time the United States Champion Dean Ambrose! And the tag team champion's Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins Let's not forget the new diva's of the shie'd The Bella Twins Nikki and Brie Bella." Josh matthews anounced as the camera's went to the 'guest' of the minute.

"So how do you feel about the recent departure from former team member Mickie James?" It took me a second to realize he wasn't talking to me but he was talking to Seth.

"You know Josh I'm not gonna lie it's been hard but-" he was interupted by those damn twins manuplaltive lying bitches.. Of course do to storyline purpose's I'm not aloud to say anything well at least not on air.

"But no one needs her she's a worthless fat sorry excuse for a Diva." Nikki and Brie smiled at each other before Brie finished her sister's sentence.

"Yeah, that's right Nikki she's so ugly but she'll never be better than us now if you'll excuse we have a match to attend to." Nikki and Brie walked off though Seth and Roman didn't budge untill after we had got pretty far. I wonder who we were facing since the bellas were involved in our match tonight. Too bad because if there tagged in were most likely gonna lose.

"Introducing at this time The Team of The Shield Dean Ambrose,Roman Reigns,Seth Rollins and The Bella Twins!" The crowd boo'd but even though eveidently it was pointed more torwads Brie and Nicole.

The crowd grew quiet as we heard an all too famliar theme song. This can't be right I was pretty sure Mickie didn't have a match tonight considering I check the schelduel five times.

"Woah Woah Nikki Brie former tag team mates you didn't think I was gonna leave Raw like this were you?" She put on a fake smile as she tried her best not to lock eye's with me.

"I have a plan of revenge I have a little team of my own let me inroduce to you...Team James!" the crowd roared as Mickie cleared her throat. Her beautiful throat I couldn't help but stare at her perfect features as what she said the other day rang in my head. It kill's me that Mickie think she's fat she's perfect in every way she has curve's something the bella's will never have.

"Bo Dallas ,Natalya,Randy Orton, and my personal bestfriend John Cena!" The crowd grew louder as they all approached the ring. Her and John bestfriends again. I mean he had to do with the whole Bella's and me thing I just I feel it. Something wasn't right the vibe wasn't right.

"Oh Booo hooo Piggy James what are you gonna do Iicky Mickie you gonna bore us to death with your face." The bella's laughed at there sad version of what was suppose to be a funny joke. No one else in the ring laughed as Mickie got into there face's and began to talk...again.

"I have had enough of both of you guy's." Before anyone knew it Mickie did her famous Mickie DDT on Nikki and by the time Brie was ready to react she caught one of Mickie's long kiss goodnight. They were both layed out on the mat as everyone in the ring fell out in a brawl of course Team Mickie walked away without a scratch as Mickie and John walked backstage smiling as Raw eneded with Mickie saying 'Gotta love revenge'.

**Next Chapter Dean will explain what happened the Night he "Cheated on Mickie". Also Mickie explains what her and John talked about and how they got to do a match...well had RAW time also comming up Mickie and Melina meet again... Must Review suggestion's are welcomed and so are Story request. Go check out my Melina/John Cena Story now!**


	12. Cancelled

Hey, sorry but this isn't an Update but this story has been cancelled due to the fact I just don't get reviews anymore Possibly in the future I'll continue and it'll get re-posted but for now I'm leaving this up so the people that have supported this story can read this. Maybe somewhere in 2014 of June I'll repost the story but if so I'll make sure to let you all know! Thank you to people who have read the story from day one. I will be working on other stories and hopefully they'll be updated more frequently and there will be more viewers. To contact me my kik is : Diamond_Kandice and my twitter is XxKandiCoolxX. My other story has also been Cancelled. Thank You for your support and I am so sorry!


End file.
